Opposites Attract
by TheLittleEditor
Summary: Whenever he has free time, Mino tries to make Yuu smile, but usually fails. Meanwhile, a young girl is in a similar situation with her new partner. It is hard trying to balance work and relationships, but what happens when they all meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. TheLittleEditor here. I am back with a new story (Part 5/7 in the series) If you guys have been here from the beginning, then you should know where we are at. If you haven't you might want to at least skim through my other stories to at least get an idea of where we are at. It is just a suggestion because I do not want to confuse you my good friends.**

 **Okay as usual, this first chapter introduces the OC's.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH does not belong to me, but my characters do.**

 **Well, first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There was a sixteen year old girl with silverfish brown hair, brown eyes and white skin walking out of the airport. She then sat on a nearby bench.

"Stupid Feline." Fee murmured to herself. "Sending me here and now I have to work with someone I don't even know. This whole situation is utter bullshit."

She sat there looking at stuff on her phone.

"Feline said that the other recruit would come and pick me up from the airport." Fee said to herself. "However, all she said about how to identify my new partner was to look for someone...weird and out there. I mean I know the recruit's name, but what does weird and out there even mean?"

Fee sat there as she kept thinking how she was supposed to know who the recruit was, when suddenly she heard a screaming voice.

"Rin, where are you!?" Screamed the voice.

Fee looked around to see if she could find the owner of the voice. Then, she saw a pink haired girl of sixteen, with brown eyes and white skin standing on top of a luggage car.

"Well, I guess I found her." Fee said to herself.

Then, a little girl of about five with black hair, brown eyes and white skin hugged Fee's leg.

"Hi!" Said the girl with a big smile on her face.

"Uh...hi?" Fee said, but it almost sounded like a question.

Fee noticed that the little girl had big yellow swirly sparkly suns on both of her cheeks.

"That's...odd." She thought to herself.

The pink haired girl then came over and grabbed the little girl.

"There you are Rin. Don't go running off like that." The pink haired girl said with a laugh.

"Sorry Nina-chan." Rin said.

Fee then noticed that the girl, Nina, had a small black sparkly star on her right cheek.

"They must be sisters." Fee thought to herself.

"So...you're Nina?" Fee asked.

"Yes I am." Nina said cheerfully. She then pointed to the black haired girl and said "This is my little sister, Rin."

"Called it." Fee thought to herself.

"And you are?" Nina asked with a smile.

"I'm Fee, the recruit that they sent here." Fee responded with a serious expression.

"Oh yeah, I was called about that." Nina said as she kept on smiling. "I'm super excited. This is all so cool."

"Nina-chan, are you and Fee-chan on a secret mission?" Rin asked as she whispered.

"Yes we are." Nina whispered back.

The two sisters started laughing as Fee just looked at them and thought "Why did I have to get stuck with a weirdo?"

So after they left the airport, the girls were walking back to Nina's place.

"So you said that you're staying in an apartment?" Fee questioned.

"Yep." Nina answered simply, still smiling.

"You and Rin don't live with your parents?" Fee asked.

"Nope." Rin answered. "Tell her why, Nina-chan."

"Well, you see..." Nina started as she kept smiling all the while. "Our parents and our other two siblings were always so filled with...anger and depression. I did not want to stay in that type of place and neither did Rin. So we stole some (a lot) of our parents money and went to live in an apartment."

"Did your parents not notice that you, Rin or money was missing?" Fee asked.

"Yeah, but only the money. They blamed it on our other siblings." Nina said. "To them, Rin and I never really existed."

"What about your parents, Fee-chan?" asked the black haired little girl.

"I don't have any. I'm an orphan." Fee said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"I was raised in an orphanage since I was little and it wasn't until a while ago that I got out." Fee said.

"So, you don't have any family?" Nina asked.

"Nope." Fee said.

"Well..." Rin started. "...then I guess we'll just have to be your family."

Rin then hugged the silverfish brown haired girl.

"W-what?" Fee asked nervously.

"Rin's right." Nina said with a smile. "We're three loners, so lets be loners together."

Nina then hugged Fee tightly, just like Rin was doing.

"O-okay...c-can't...breathe..." Fee said as she was losing oxygen.

The girls then let her go and Fee gasped for air.

Suddenly, the girls heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes.

"W-what's that?" Rin asked a bit afraid.

"Relax kid, it's probably just a squirrel or something." Fee said.

Fee then walked towards the bushes, followed by Nina and Rin.

Fee then slowly parted the bushes.

Then there was a scream and the three girls jumped back.

The scream came from a young boy that was hiding in the bushes.

* * *

 **Well, intro chapter is done. I hope I started this story off well. I really don't know how I am doing. You'll see what happens in the next chapter, because you'll get to find out who the young boy is. (Hint: the young boy is not one of my OC's) Can anyone guess who it is?**

 **Anyway, once again SiH is not owned by me. I only own my OC's.**

 **Oh, and please review if you can.**

 **Well, until next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends, TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter of the story. I want to give a thank you to MuseofdaArts for following my story. Oh, and I also wanted to tell you guys that I am going to have to be more careful when writing these stories. My grandparents are coming to stay here, so the house is fuller than ever. I am going to have to write on my tablet probably instead of my computer because I won't have that much alone time.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Well, here it is...chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Oh, hi!" Rin said to the boy, a bit loudly.

"Shhh..." whispered the boy. "I don't want him to find me."

"Who?" Nina asked.

"My...'dad'." said the boy.

"What's with the air quotes, kid?" Fee asked.

"I don't want to talk while you guys are out in the open." said the boy. "It looks very suspicious."

"Oh, here's an idea!" exclaimed Rin as she went behind the bushes. She then looked over at the two teen girls and said "Well, come on!"

Nina and Fee joined the other two.

"So, who are you anyway?" Fee asked.

"My name is Yamato." said the boy.

"Hello, Yamato-kun!" said Rin in a whisper yell voice. "I'm Rin. The girl with the pink hair is my big sister, Nina-chan and the girl with the silverfish brown hair is Fee-chan."

"Hi." Nina greeted with her usual smile.

"Yeah, hi." said Fee with her normal serious expression.

"So, why are you hiding from your dad?" Nina asked.

"I'm mad with him..." Yamato said. "...again."

"Why?" asked Rin.

"I feel like he doesn't have time for me..." Yamato said. "...again. I thought everything was fine, but I feel as though everything is falling to pieces...again."

"That's it?" Nina questioned as she tried to hold back her laughter. "You are so lucky."

"How?" Yamato questioned.

"Because my parents always ignored me and Rin and Fee didn't even have parents." Nina stated. "And all of your problems seem to be because your dad just has a lot on his plate."

"Ummm...I don't think I understand?" Yamato said.

"Yamato..." Fee started. "What we're trying to say is that at least your dad cares about you, right?"

"I-I don't know...does he?" the boy asked.

Fee rolled her eyes.

"Girls, huddle up!" Fee commanded.

Nina and Rin obeyed as they all huddled together.

"Okay, lets put the mission on hold because this thing with the kid is really starting to piss me off." Fee said. "Our new mission is to fix up the relationship with this kid and his dad. Got it?"

"I agree." Nina said happily.

"Roger that." said Rin.

They un-huddled and looked at the boy.

"W-what is it?" Yamato asked.

"Well..." Nina started. "We have some questions. For one, do you have siblings?"

"No." Yamato said.

"Is your father biological, step, or adoptive?" Fee asked.

"Umm, adoptive. Technically, he was my uncle." Yamato stated.

"Okay and finally..." Rin started. "Is he a single parent?"

"Yes." Yamato said.

"Well, we know what to do." Nina said.

"What?" the boy asked.

"The problem is you just need some company." Rin said. "How about when we have free time, we come visit you?"

"Won't I cause you trouble?" Yamato asked.

"Not at all." Nina said with a smile. "We're all friends here."

"YAMATO!" called a voice.

"It's him." Yamato said. "I probably caused him a lot of trouble."

"It's fine, just go out there and then give us a signal if you need back up." Fee said.

"Huh?" the boy questioned.

"Just go talk to him and then introduce us once you've explained everything." Nina said.

Yamato stepped out of the bushes and his dad caught sight of him.

"There you are." Mino said. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, but I was just mad." Yamato said.

"Are you still talking about the trip to America?" Mino asked. "You said you didn't want to go, so I left you with relatives."

"Well yeah, but it was because I thought I would be getting in your way." Yamato stated. "You barely have time for me, so the last thing I want to do is force you to do spend time with me if you really don't want to. Besides, you're always talking about how you have a friend that you have to worry about now."

Mino got down to his son's level "Look, I know I'm not good at managing my time." Mino started. "But let me tell you that you don't get in my way and if I could spend more time with you, I would. And as for my friend, I see him at work so that's pretty much all the time I spend with him."

"Well, my friends said that when they're not busy, they can spend time with me since your not home a lot." Yamato said.

"Oh, well that's good." Mino said.

"Come on out guys." Yamato said.

The girls came out from behind the bushes.

"Hi!" Rin said excitedly. "I'm Rin."

"Hello, I'm Nina." stated the pink haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Fee." said Fee.

"Oh, hello." said Mino with a smile. "I'm Mino Kanade."

"Hello Mino-san." The girls said in sync.

Then, Yamato remembered something. "Oh, I should probably give you guys my address so you can come over."

"Oh, okay." Nina said as she took out her phone and handed it to the boy. "Just type it in my notes."

As Yamato was typing the address, Fee looked up at the sky.

"It's getting awfully dark." Fee stated. "We should get home."

Yamato then handed the phone back to Nina and then said "Bye guys!" He then grabbed Mino's hand and they started to walk home.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow Yamato-kun." Rin said as she waved.

The girls then walked to the apartment and once they got there, they went to bed.

* * *

 **Well, that's that chapter done. Anyway, if you've read the manga then yes Mino does have an adopted son named Yamato. He adopted the boy after his sister died.**

 **Again, SiH does not belong to me. My characters are mine.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys, I am back. I am** **typing on my tablet and am pretty annoyed. UGH! So, I am pretty tired today and things are kinda quiet here, but I would like to give a thank you to animemcgee for following my story, I have enough energy for that.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **So, here is chapter three for you guys. By the way, I hope I am doing well so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was the following day and after school, so Nina, Fee and Rin were at Yamato's place just as they promised. They were all sitting in his room chatting away.

"So, you're saying that you guys live in an apartment by yourselves?" Yamato asked.

"Yes we are." Nina said with her usual smile.

"Doesn't your money run out?" Yamato asked.

"Well, it hasn't yet, but it should run out about-" Nina was cut off by her phone ringtone. "Hold that thought."

Nina picked up her phone and all she said was "oh okay." before hanging up.

"Now." Nina said.

"Now what?" Fee asked a bit confused.

"Didn't I tell you to hold the thought?" Nina asked with a laugh.

"Nina-chan, don't tell me we've..." Rin trailed off.

"We've run out of money." Nina said with a giggle.

The others stared at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse us for a moment." Fee said as she dragged Nina out of the room.

Fee's screams could be heard even though she had closed the door behind her.

"Oh no, this is bad." Rin said as she started to tear up. "What do we do now, Yamato-kun?"

"Ummm..." the boy started to think.

"I can't just leave my new friends in this situation." Yamato thought to himself. "After all, I know what it's like to feel alone, but not in the streets. Maybe..."

"That's it!" the boy exclaimed.

"W-what?" asked the crying little girl.

"You guys can just stay here. We have a guest bedroom, so we have plenty of room." Yamato said as he wiped away the girl's tears.

"Really?!" Rin asked excitedly.

"Well yeah. Even though we haven't been friends for long, you're still probably the closest if not only friends I have." Yamato said.

"YAY!" Rin said as she hugged the boy.

At that moment Nina and Fee came back into the room.

"Woah, what's all this?" Fee asked while gesturing toward the hugging pair.

"We're staying here!" Rin said with a big smile.

"Really?!" Nina asked excitedly.

"Hold the phone." Fee said. "Is your dad going to be okay with this? I mean I've seen the apartment and it is not full. Heck, there is a pile of clothes and some sleeping bags and that is pretty much it, but still is just deciding like this okay?"

"He probably won't notice." Yamato said. "Besides, you guys could have just decided to leave me there in that bush, but you stayed and wanted to help me. So I still have to repay you guys."

"Although, I kinda like sleeping in my sleeping bag." Rin said.

"Then how about you sleep in your sleeping bag in this room with me and Nina and Fee can sleep in the other bedroom." Yamato suggested to Rin.

"Can I?" Rin asked her sister.

"I think it's fine." Nina said.

"Wait does that mean I have to sleep in the same bed as...the pinkette?" Fee asked pointing to Nina.

"If you want you can keep on using the sleeping bag." Nina said smiling.

"Nope. My back is killing me." Fee said. "If I have to sleep in the same bed as you, then so be it."

Everyone except Fee started laughing.

By night time, the girls had gone to get their stuff, which was not much, and had settled in. At the moment they were all playing a board game, well more like teaching Yamato how to play poker.

"So...do I have to switch some cards or can I just keep the ones I have?" he asked.

"If you think the ones you have are good enough, then keep them." Fee said.

"Okay, then I'm good." he said looking quite confident.

"I fold." Nina said. "Your face says it all, Yamato."

"So, what do you have?" Fee asked. "I have a full house of three fives and two sixes."

"I have four twos." Yamato stated.

"Damn it, that's a step up from mine." Fee said.

"Oh too bad..." Rin started as she smirked. "...because I have...A ROYAL FLUSH!"

She then put her cards down on the table and pulled all of the poker chips towards herself.

"Looks like I win." The raven haired girl stated. "Wanna go again?"

"That's the third time we've played and you've won every time. And you're asking if I wanna play again ?" Fee asked in an exasperated tone. "Hell yeah I wanna play again."

As they started the next game, Mino came into the house. He went to check on Yamato in his room and saw that the girls were still there.

"Oh hello girls." He said as he greeted the three girls.

"Hello Mino-san." the girls said in sync.

"Yamato, are they staying over?" Mino asked as he turned to his son.

The boy tensed up a bit. He put his cards down, grabbed Mino's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. He then proceeded with explaining the entire situation. All the while, the girls were listening in on the conversation.

Mino was about to respond, but then Rin walked in and said "Mino-san, if we're a bother then we understand. We can always try and find shelter somewhere else."

Mino sighed as he got down to Rin's level and said "I wouldn't force you girls to go and have to fend for yourselves just like that. So, you can stay for the time being."

"YAY!" Rin exclaimed as she ran back to Nina and Fee.

Yamato then looked up to his dad with a small smile and said "Thank you" before going back to the room.

At that, Mino felt happy that his son's attitude had become a bit brighter.

* * *

 **Yay, happiness! So that's that for now.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, TheLittleEditor here. How's it going? Anyway, it is hard to write while there is people here for the 4th of July. Why can't I have my own room? Nevermind, I'll get it in a couple of weeks if my parents speed up with the moving.**

 **Okay so as you all know, SiH is not mine. I only own my characters.**

 **Well, here is chapter four.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was a regular day in Marukawa and Yuu was in the break room. At this point he had accepted the fact that he was rejected by Chiaki, but he still liked to spend most of his time alone. Unfortunately, that was not going to work because there was one person that seemed to worry about him a lot...Mino Kanade.

"I do not understand that guy." Yanase thought to himself. "He is always nice to me and he always seems to find me whenever I'm in the break room. Although, he's not here no-"

"Good evening Yanase." Mino said as he entered the break room.

"Nevermind." Yuu thought to himself.

"Hello." Yanase greeted. "Umm, how come you always seem to come in whenever I'm in here? I'm just curious."

"I don't know, I guess it's just coincidence." Mino said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Yanase thought to himself.

"Hey, why don't you come over tomorrow because we don't have work?" Mino asked.

Yuu was a bit stunned as he thought to himself. "Well, this is a first."

"Ummm..." Yuu really couldn't think up an answer (more like excuse).

"If you're busy, the-" Mino was cut off.

"I'll come over. I mean I have nothing else to do." Yanase said.

"Okay then." Mino said. "Well, I'll get back to work. Bye."

"See ya." Yuu said.

the next day, Yuu met up with Mino at the park. Mino never actually gave Yanase his address, so they had to meet up there first. So as they walked to Mino's place, they talked.

"So...you have a kid?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, and his friends are actually staying with us for a while so it's like I have four." Mino said.

"Wow, doesn't it get kinda...crazy?" Yuu asked.

At about this time, they had reached the place and Mino was unlocking the door.

"No, they are all well behaved kids." Mino said as he opened the door.

When they stepped into the place it looked like a tornado had hit it.

Fee had come out of hiding and was holding a bucket of tennis balls. She was also wearing a bicycle helmet. She then noticed that the two men were in the house, so she took out a whistle and blew into it.

She then screamed "Everyone front and center!"

The other three came out of hiding quickly and saluted.

"S-Sorry about the mess." Yamato said nervously.

"It's fine, just clean it all up." Mino said calmly.

"Yes sir." said the four as they started picking things up at lightning speed.

"Well behaved, huh?" Yuu questioned.

"Not all the time." Mino said.

The four had cleaned up their mess in about five minutes. Afterwards, Mino and Yuu were sitting on the couch and the kids were sitting on the ground looking at them.

"So, I guess I should introduce you guys." Mino said. "Yanase, this is Yamato, Nina, Rin and Fee." He said gesturing towards the kids. "Kids, this is my friend, Yanase Yuu."

"Hello Yanase-san." the four said in sync.

"Hi." Yuu said simply.

Then, there was a bit of an awkward silence. Fortunately, Rin spoke up.

"Well, we'll leave you two guys with your...whatevers and we'll be on our way." Rin said as she gestured to the other three.

They all left the room pretty fast and went to Yamato's room, but Fee said she would be there in a minute and hid around the corner.

"They seem...nice." Yanase said.

"Oh, yeah. The kids are all pretty friendly." Mino said.

More awkward silence.

"So, are you going to do your daily routine of trying to make me smile?" Yanase asked.

Whether it was by telling a joke or saying something stupid, Mino had constantly tried to make Yuu smile at work. However, Yuu most of the time kept a somewhat serious or blank expression. Although, there was the sometimes questioning expression.

"No, not today." Mino said with a smile. "I'll let you off the hook this one time."

Yuu was surprised to say the least and deep inside somewhere he felt some kind of sadness at the fact that Mino wasn't up to the usual.

So, for the entire time they just talked, all the while Fee was standing around the corner hiding.

When it became late, Yanase had to go back home. Mino went with him to the door.

"Well, bye." Yuu said as he was about to leave.

"Wait...there is one more thing." Mino said.

"What is it?" Yuu asked.

At that moment, Mino put his hands around Yuu's waist and kissed him on the lips.

When he finally let go of the shorter male he said "Bye."

Yanase stood outside for about a solid minute in total shock before heading home, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Fee was inside thinking to herself "I knew it."

* * *

 **Fee knows! OMG! Whaddya guys think?**

 **Again, SiH is not owned by me. I own my characters.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Bye bros! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter. Sorry if I took a bit long, but things have been getting complicated. It's harder to find a safe spot now a days. I sometimes wish I had the power of invisibility. Although for writing in secret, I think I'm doing pretty well. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are mine.**

 **So, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Once Fee had gotten the clarification she needed, she went to join the others in Yamato's room.

"Hey Fee, what was with the hold up?" Nina asked.

"We gotta switch to another operation." Fee said simply.

"Again?" Rin asked. "Do we stay here at least?"

"Yeah, but I have gained some interesting information." Fee said with a sly grin.

Nina went over to whisper in Fee's ear.

"Is it the fact that Mino-san likes Yanase-san?" Nina asked with a whisper.

"How did you know?" Fee whispered back.

"Just a hunch." Nina whispered as she smiled.

Rin could pretty much sense what they were talking about and she giggled. Yamato, however, was lost.

"Uhhh, what are you guys talking about?" The boy asked.

The girls were silent and they looked at each other as if trying to ask "Should we tell him?"

"Ummm..." Fee started. "Well, your dad seems to...you know...he..."

"Likes Yanase-san." Nina said while keeping on her usual smile.

Rin face palmed herself.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked. "They're friends, so didn't he already like him?"

"Well..." Fee said while trying to think up some excuse or explanation.

Then, Nina felt a light bulb go off in her head.

"Your dad just wants to become closer to Yanase-san." Nina said. "Don't you think that Yanase-san looks a bit lonely?"

"I mean I got a bit of that feeling." Yamato said.

"Well, how do we get them to be closer 'friends'?" Rin asked.

"We just gotta do our thing." Fee said. "I mean this is the kind of thing that we do. Right?"

"Fee is right." Nina said. "Are you in Rin?"

"I'm in!" Rin said excitedly. "What about you, Yamato-kun?"

"Well, I don't know what to do in this situation." the young boy said.

"We'll teach you." Nina said. "We just need an extra set of hands for the job."

"Well, then I guess I'm in." Yamato said.

"Okay then." Fee said. "Lets get some rest and tomorrow after school, I'll put the plan in action."

It was the next day and Yanase was sitting at home. He was still trying to figure things out.

"I can't believe he kissed me." Yanase thought to himself. "Why did he do it?"

He then heard a knock at the door. He stood up to go open it, but when he did no one was there.

He held his head, thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him. He went back to go sit on the couch, not bothering to look up.

"Well Yanase-san, seems like you're confused." Fee said casually.

Yuu nearly jumped out of his seat.

"What the? How did you get in here? How do you even know where I live?" Yanase asked.

"Well, you opened the door." Fee said. "And as for how I know where you live, I have my ways."

"Wait...why are you here?" The man asked.

"I needed to talk to you about an important issue." Fee said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuu asked, obviously confused.

"About the fact that Mino-san kissed you." Fee said.

"W-What about i-it?" Yanase stuttered.

"What do you mean 'what about it'? He obviously likes you." Fee said.

"A-And how does this concern you?" Yanase asked.

"Because the love lives of others is my concern." Fee said. "I have studied on the matter."

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"It's classified." Fee said.

"I don't understand." the man said.

"You don't need to." Fee said. "All you have to do is trust me."

"Why should I?" Yuu asked.

"Because I know this much..." Fee started. "You are a guy that was rejected by the one you loved. The one you loved was in love with someone that they were closer to, even if they didn't really know it. So therefore, you prefer to be alone."

Yanase was baffled. He started to ask "H-how do y-yo-"

"Because the exact same thing happened to me." Fee said as she frowned a little. "I was in love with someone, but they loved someone else. That is why I don't really like to be around people. However, I am making an effort. I think you should too."

"What do you mean make an effort?" Yuu asked.

"Well, from the little information I have gathered, it would seem that you don't really...respond to Mino-san's actions." Fee said. "I think that you should at least give him a chance. What do you have to lose?"

"I don't know, but why do I-" He was cut off.

"Can't you at least try?" Fee said. "The others and I will take care of everything. I promise."

Yanase let out a sigh and said "Well, things can't get worse. So...why the hell not?"

"Great." Fee said. "I'll call to tell you the details later on."

"Don't you need my phone number?" The man asked.

"Oh, I have it." Fee said as she was heading off. "Don't ask how."

When the girl had left, Yanase started thinking to himself "What the fuck did I just agree to?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of his chapter. How did I do?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. I only own my characters.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, what up my friends? TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter. I uploaded kinda late the last time, but I was typing incognito. Also, I am trying for there not to be big gaps of uploading between each chapter because that really annoys the hell out of me.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. I only own my characters.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was after school, and the kids were in Yamato's room. Fee was doing stuff on her laptop, Nina was on the phone, Rin was sketching something out on paper and Yamato was looking through his closet.

"Okay, reservations are made." Fee said. "Rin, you got the outline of the place?"

"Yep." Rin said as she held up a drawing of the inside of the restaurant. It was in the bird's eye view style.

"And I think I found a disguise." Yamato said as he pulled out a dark jacket, dark pants, and a dark hat. "No one will notice me in this."

"Good, because the rest of us have disguises too." Fee said before turning to Nina and asking "Were you able to get any singers?"

"No, they all refused to travel over seas." Nina said with her usual smile. "I guess we'll just have to improvise."

"How?" Fee asked.

"Ooh, Nina-chan can sing." Rin said. "She's amazing."

"Oh, I'm not that good." Nina said as she giggled a bit.

"Not good? You're incredible." Rin said. "Besides, you'll be wearing a disguise. What do you have to lose?"

"Ooh, I would like to hear you sing." Yamato said to Nina.

"You know what? I do think you should sing." Fee said. "You were in charge of getting someone and because you couldn't, you will have to take charge and sing."

"Well, I guess if no one will recognize me, then sure." Nina said as she smiled brightly.

"Wait, are you shy?" Fee asked.

"Nah, I just don't want to blow my cover." Nina said.

"Okay, in that case I think we have everything in order." Fee said. "I just need to call Yanase-san."

"Wait..." Rin started. "Shouldn't we at least tell Mino-san about this first?"

"Oops, I guess I forgot about that part." Fee said.

"Did you at least get the reservation for a day he's not working?" Yamato asked.

"That I did, I just forgot to tell him." Fee said. "We'll just have to tell him when he comes home."

So, the four of them waited until Mino came home. When he finally did show up, he opened the door and saw all four of them sitting on the floor right in front of the door.

"Oh, hello guys." Mino greeted. "What are you all doing near the door?"

"We need to tell you something." Rin said. "Something important."

"Okay...but can you tell me in the living room?" The man asked.

"Okay." The four of them said in sync.

They all then headed towards the living room.

Once they were all settled down, Nina said "We did something."

"What did you do?" Mino asked.

"Well in a couple of days, you and Yanase-san both have a day off." Yamato said. "So we set that day up for you guys to meet up at this really nice restaurant."

"What? How?" The man asked.

"Fee made reservations on her laptop." Rin said.

"Yep, that's what I did." Fee said. "But I forgot to tell you about it."

"We needed to tell you before Fee called Yanase-san to tell him about it." Nina explained.

Then in sync, they all asked "So...can you go?"

Mino thought about it for a bit before saying "Well, you guys did go through all of that trouble. I might as well."

"YAY!" the four of them cheered.

"I'll go call Yanase-san." Fee said as she went to the room she shared with Nina so she could be heard better.

The phone was ringing for a bit before it was answered.

"Hello?" Yuu asked.

"Yanase-san, this is Fee." the teen said. "I was calling to tell you about the details of the plan."

"Oh, yeah." Yanase said. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Well, the plan is for you and Mino-san to meet up at this restaurant the others and I found." Fee said. "I will text you the address in a bit."

"Umm, okay." Yuu said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Fee asked.

"Why are you going through this much trouble?" Yuu asked.

"What do you mean?" asked the teen.

"I mean that most kids your age wouldn't care about doing stuff like this." Yanase asked. "Why do you?"

"I don't know, because it's just what me and some other people do." Fee said. "It's also kind of...fun."

"I don't think I understand." Yanase said.

"Like I said before, you don't need to understand." Fee said. "You just have to trust me."

"I know." Yuu said. "But would you put your trust in someone you barely know?"

"I am." Fee said. "I barely know Mino-san, but I have to trust him because I'm living with him. It's the same with you. I don't know much about you, but I have to trust you in order to do this for you."

"Oh, okay." Yanase said.

"Also, I have to trust Nina, Rin and Yamato." Fee said. "I barely know them as well."

"Okay okay, I get it. You have to trust a lot of people you barely know." Yanase said.

"Okay, well I have to go now." Fee said. "And remember, trust me."

"Okay." Yuu said. "I will."

* * *

 **And, that's it for this chapter. How was it? Did you guys like it? Did ya? Did ya?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo bros, what is up? I am back with another chapter. Yeah, I was a bit pissed off today because I got my exam score and it was a 3. A 3 is good, but I was really hoping for a 4 or a 5. Oh well, I guess there are just some things that don't matter. I need to focus on the important stuff, like this story.**

 **Speaking of which, remember that I do not own SiH. I own my original characters.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter for y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The day had finally come, the one where Mino and Yanase were to meet up at the restaurant. Things were fine between them as they sat at a table chatting away. However, a few tables away were Nina, Fee, Yamato and Rin wearing really dark clothes. They even had on dark sunglasses.

"Are you sure no one will recognize us with these on?" Rin asked. "Doesn't all of us wearing black seem a bit...odd?"

"Not at all." Nina said with a big smile.

"Anyway, you all know the plan?" Fee asked.

"Can we go over it one more time?" Yamato asked. "I just wanna make sure I know what I'm doing."

"Sure." Fee said. "Okay, so Yamato will be keeping a close watch on Mino-san and Yanase-san. If things between them start to get quiet, Rin will cause a diversion and I'll sneak Nina onto the stage. After that, I will lock the security room door. Got it?"

"Yeah, but quick question." Yamato started. "Is there a plan B?"

"I have read the handbook. It clearly states 'when you have a plan in a restaurant, no plan B is needed'." Fee said.

"What handbook?" Nina asked.

"Seriously? You didn't read it?" Fee asked.

"I think you're probably the only one who did." Nina said with a laugh. "Why do you have to be so serious?"

"If by serious you mean efficient and responsible, then it is because you are not." Fee said.

"Uhh, guys..." Yamato started. "I think things have gone quiet."

The girls looked over to Mino and Yanase's table and things did look a little awkward.

"Okay Rin, looks like its time for a diversion." Fee said as her and Nina started leaving the table.

"Yes Fee-chan." Rin responded.

Once she saw that her sister and Fee were near the stage, she took a marble out of her pocket. She waited until a waiter walked by with some plates and then she rolled the marble to where he was. The waiter slipped on the marble and fell, dropping the plates. While everyone in the restaurant looked at the fallen waiter, Nina quietly went onto the stage. Fee ran to the security room and put a chair against the knob, locking whoever was in there. She then went back to the table with Yamato and Rin.

"So far so good." Fee said.

"I just hope that Nina-chan doesn't get out of hand." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" asked Fee.

Before Rin could respond, Nina started to talk into a microphone.

"Hey people, it's kinda quiet here." Nina said. "So, anyway...my name is...umm...Tina! Yeah, I'm Tina..." Nina looked down at her outfit before saying "...Black Suit."

"Oh fuck." Fee said as she face palmed herself.

"Anyway..." Nina started. "I am going to be singing for y'all 'cause the quiet annoys the hell outta me."

She then, took out her phone and pressed play on a song. It started playing Listen to your Heart by DHT (the techno version). Then, she started to sing.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile_  
 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_  
 _You've built a love but that love falls apart_  
 _Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Meanwhile, Yuu asked Mino "You can tell that's Nina, right?"

"Yep." Mino answered with a smile. "But I wanna see where this goes."

 _Listen to your heart_  
 _When he's calling for you_  
 _Listen to your heart_  
 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _But listen to your heart_  
 _Before you tell him goodbye_

At that moment, Fee decided to get on stage. Nina was dancing, it wasn't that bad, but it wasn't the best either. Fee was going to tell her to quit it, but she couldn't because Nina then grabbed her and started twirling her around the stage.

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_  
 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_  
 _They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_  
 _The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

 _Listen to your heart_  
 _When he's calling for you_  
 _Listen to your heart_  
 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _But listen to your heart_  
 _Before you tell him goodbye_

When the song finally concluded, Nina tripped over her own feet and fell right on top of Fee. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't for one thing...Nina and Fee landed in a position in which they ended up kissing each other. As soon as Nina noticed this, she scrambled to her feet.

Everyone in the restaurant started laughing and clapping a what had just happened.

"Thank you!" Nina screamed to the crowd.

Fee, on the other hand, was laying on the stage blushing like crazy. She was stunned to say the least. Nina noticed this and had to pull the other girl off the stage. She then got Yamato and Rin and they all left after paying.

Meanwhile, Yuu was laughing his ass off.

"O-oh...my...g-god!" He said between laughs. "Th-that was...p-priceless! I can't...r-remember...the l-last...time I laughed...s-so hard!"

"It was pretty funny." Mino said with a laugh.

However, Mino was pretty happy to see Yanase smiling and laughing for once.

He then thought to himself "I need to thank the kids for this."

* * *

 **There you go, another chapter. Oh, and I do not own Listen to your Heart. It is owned by...I don't really know maybe Roxette, DHT, Cascada?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **PLease review if you can.**

 **Bye ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people, how is it going? I am back with another chapter, even though I am a little tired and have been craving some ice cream from Coldstone. Why can't my mom just take me to get some ice cream, I mean it's only like six or seven minutes away.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. I only own my characters.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter for you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was a couple of days after the incident at the restaurant and Fee had not come out of her and Nina's room since then, except for going to school. Which meant that Nina got stuck sleeping on the couch. When Nina wasn't on the couch, however, she was sitting in a corner staring at the wall. Rin and Yamato noticed that this was going on.

"This is horrifying." Rin said.

"She's been staring at that wall for six hours straight." Yamato said. "Is she even blinking?"

"I don't know." Rin said. "But Fee-chan has been acting weird too."

"I wonder what they're thinking." Yamato stated.

Meanwhile, Nina was still staring at the wall thinking to herself "...her lips...so soft...why...why do I...want to kiss her again?"

Fee, on the other hand, was pacing around her and Nina'said room. She thought to herself "That was so embarassing! Why was I blushing?! Why is my heart pounding just by thinking about that damn kiss?!"

Later on in the day, Mino came home and Yanase was with him. Yuu had been coming over a lot lately.

When they walked into the living room, they saw Yamato and Rin sitting on the couch and they were staring at Nina who was still staring at the wall.

"It's been hours." Rin said. "When will she stop?"

"I still think there are a few more minutes left to go before she quits...for the day." Yamato said.

"Ummm...has she been like this all day?" Yuu asked.

The two kids acknowledged the adults.

"Oh, hi." Rin said. "Yeah, she has."

"And is Fee still in the room?" Mino asked.

"Yep." Yamato said simply.

The two males sat beside the kids on the couch.

"What do we do?" Yamato asked. "We need to snap them both out of this."

"I'll go see if I can talk to Fee." Yanase said as he headed towards the teen's room.

"So..." Rin started. "Mino-san, do you think you can snap Nina-chan out of that trance she's in?"

"How do I do that?" Mino asked.

"Can you try to pull her away from the wall?" Yamato asked.

"Wait..." Rin said. "It looks like she's snapping out of it."

Meanwhile, Yanase knocked on Nina and Fee's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Fee asked in a kind of annoyed tone.

"It's me." Yuu said.

Recognizing the voice, Fee unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yanse-san? What are you doing here?" Fee asked.

"Well, I have been coming over more lately and I've noticed that you and Nina have been acting a bit...odd." Yanase stated. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure." Fee said as she let him in.

Once they were both seated on the bed, they started to talk.

"So..." Yuu started. "Is there any reason that you've locked yourself in here?"

"Don't you remember the incident at the restaurant?" Fee asked. "The people on stage were obviously me and Nina. I just can't believe we...you know...k-i-s-s-e-d."

"In all honesty, it was pretty funny." Yanase said as he started to laugh a little.

"Funny how?" Fee asked seriously. "Funny like a clown? Like haha funny? Do I amuse you?"

"Woah, I didn't mean to upset you." Yanase said. "It's just the incident was funny."

"Well..." Fee started. "I thought it was embarrassing. I can't think of that moment without starting to blush and my heart starting to pound."

Yuu started to laugh.

"Now what's so funny?" Fee asked annoyed.

"I think you like her." Yanase stated.

"Me? Like Nina?" Fee asked. "That is not possible. We are waaaaaaay too different. I mean...she's all fun and I'm all...serious and stuff."

"Yeah, but isn't it that the whole opposites attract thing?" Yuu asked.

"I don't really believe in that." Fee said. "For me, anyways."

"Maybe you should give it a chance. I mean...what do you have to lose?" Yanase asked as he used her words against her.

"Damn it all." Fee said angrily, knowing she had been trapped by her own wording. "Fine, but only if Nina finds it okay."

Meanwhile, Nina had snapped out of it and was telling the others about what she was feeling.

"So..." Yamato started. "...you're saying you wanna kiss her again?"

Nina only nodded.

"Awww, Nina-chan loves Fee-chan." Rin said as she made a heart shaped with her hands.

"Isn't it a little to early for love?" Nina asked.

"Well...maybe." Rin said. "But I still think it's love."

"Ugh..." Nina said. "What do I do?"

"Maybe you should tell her." Mino said. "After all, these things need to be expressed."

"But what if she ends up hating me?" Nina asked.

"Well, you're friends, right?" Yamato asked. "She can't hate you just for caring a lot about her."

"That's such a simple way of thinking..." Nina stated. "...and yet, it makes a lot of sense."

"You know, you guys set up something for me and Yanase..." Mino started. "...so how about this time we help you, Nina?"

"Really?!" Nina asked exitedly.

"Yeah." Rin said. "Just leave it to us."

Nina smiled brightly as she thought to herself "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Bye peeps. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter for y'all. Did ya miss me? Of course you did. OMG, moving is such a pain in the butt. And all my clothes are packed, so I'm stuck in my pajamas and wearing my mom's shoes. :( Oh well.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The next day, Nina and Fee had returned to normal...kind of.

It was the weekend, so all the kids were home...and things were awkward. It was all so quiet.

Luckily, Mino and Yanase had the day off, so them along with Yamato and Rin were going to put their plan into action. Nina also knew about the plan, so Fee was the only one oblivious to the whole thing.

Yamato gave Nina the signal for her to start out with the first part of the plan.

"Hey, Fee..." Nina started. "Can you come with me to the park? I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't you just talk to me here?" Fee asked.

"There are too many witnesses." Nina stated.

"Well..." Fee started. "Okay."

As the two left, the other four people were working out the rest of the plan.

"Okay..." Rin started. "Yamato-kun and I will go follow them and fill you guys in on what's going on."

"And the earpiece is to communicate if Nina needs help, right?" Mino asked.

"Yep." Rin said. "But you and Yanase-san have to work together to figure out the best thing to do. It is all about team work."

"I just hope we don't screw it up for Nina." Yuu said. "'Cause that would be bad."

"It'll be fine." Yamato said as him and Rin started to leave. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Yamato and Rin finally found the two teen girls in the park sitting under a tree. Things looked pretty awkward. The young kids listened to the conversation going on between the girls.

"So..." Nina started. "Umm I need to talk to you about the issue that happened. You know the..." Nina just made a hand gesture to represent the kiss because the words wouldn't come out.

"Oh, w-what about it?" Fee asked.

Nina was starting to go silent.

Yamato took the walkie talkie he had and started speaking into it.

"Alert! Alert!" the boy said in a whisper yell voice. "Do something!"

Meanwhile, Mino and Yanase were hearing the boy's panicking so they had to act quick.

"W-what do we do?" Yanase asked.

"Let me try something." Mino said as he pressed a button on the earpiece.

He then said "Nina, say 'I want to tell you that first of all I'm sorry if I embarrassed you.'"

Nina then said "Nina say I want to tell you that first of all I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You kinda spoke in the third person there." Fee said a bit confused.

"Oh oops." Nina said. "I guess I repeated it exactly."

"Repeated what exactly? Fee asked.

"Nothing." Nina said with a smile.

Rin then spoke into the walkie talkie and said " Fee is on to her! Do something quickly before we get screwed over!"

The two men could here the little girl's panic.

"Here, let me see the earpiece." Yanase said.

Mino handed the shorter male the device and Yuu put it on.

He then pressed the button and spoke into it and said "Try complimenting her or something."

Mino asked "You want Nina to compliment Fee?"

"Well, I don't know what else to do!" Yanase said freaking out.

Meanwhile, Nina took Yuu's advice and tried to give the other girl a compliment.

"Hey..." Nina started. "Did I ever tell you that...umm...you have very beautiful...hair?"

"My hair?" Fee questioned. "Don't you think it makes me look weird?"

"Why would I think that?" Nina asked. "It's unique and different."

"R-really?" Fee asked as she blushed. "I always thought that because it was kinda silverish it made me look...old."

"No way!" Nina stated. "It makes you look very wise."

"Really?" Fee asked. "Well, thank yo-...wait what is that on your ear?"

Nina tried to cover up the earpiece as she said "N-nothing!"

"Okay, let me see!" Fee said as she pounced on Nina to see what the pinkette was hiding.

Yamato noticed this and said "Abort! Abort! Abort the plan!"

"Why?! What's happening!?" Yanase asked.

"Nina-chan is a goner!" Rin said as she freaked out.

"Why what's happening?" Mino asked.

"Fee's attacking Nina!" Yamato said with panic in his voice. "I can't watch!"

Meanwhile, Fee had managed to get the earpiece from the other teen.

"Why were you wearing this?" Fee asked.

"Well..." Nina started. "You see, what had happened was..."

At that moment, Yanase's voice could be heard from the earpiece.

"Did we blow it?" He asked.

"You did now." Fee said.

"Shit..." Yanase said. "I'm not here!"

After he said that, all that could be heard from the earpiece was a static sound.

"Really, Nina?" Fee asked.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do." Nina said honestly. "I just wanted to say that...I really like you, Fee."

Fee blushed as she said "You could've just told me, you idiot."

"So..." Nina started.

"You know what? I'll give whatever this is a shot." Fee said.

"Really?!" Nina asked excitedly.

"Only if you promise to leave the extreme and crazy plans to me." Fee said with a small smile.

"Deal!" Nina said as she hugged the other girl tightly.

Fee hugged her back as she smiled.

Yamato then talked on the walkie talkie and said "Guys, we did it! We did it!"

"Really?! That's great!" Mino said.

"Woo, well that's good." Yuu said with a sigh of relief. "By the way, I freaked out and threw the earpiece against the wall and it broke. Oops."

"What!?" Rin asked. "Fee-chan is going to kill us!"

As the two young kids ran home to try and figure out what to do about the broken device, the two teens sat happily under the tree.

* * *

 **And that's that for this chapter.**

 **Again, SiH is not my property. I do, however, own my characters.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out homes ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter for all of you peeps. Did ya miss me? Of course you did. :)By the way, I have been busy playing Pokemon GO lately. It is pretty fun, although sit doesn't move sometimes...weird.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property. My characters, however, are.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

That night, Nina and Fee were going to sleep in their bed together for the first time since the incident at the restaurant. To say things were awkward was an understatement.

"Hey, Fee..." Nina started. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure." Fee said.

"When you said that you would give whatever this is a shot, what did you mean by that?" Nina asked.

"I meant exactly what I said." Fee responded.

"But, what exactly is 'this'?" Nina asked.

"Well..." Fee started. "...I r-really don't know."

"Ummm...can I kiss you?" Nina asked in a bit of a serious tone.

"W-Why would you ask that?" Fee asked. "And also, being serious doesn't fit you, just stay all happy and bubbly like always."

"Okay..." Nina said with a laugh. "But..."

The girls were back to back, but then Fee turned over and tapped Nina's shoulder which made the pinkette turn around. Now, they were facing each other.

"If you want to kiss me, then go ahead." Fee said as she blushed.

"Okay." Nina said quietly as she leaned in and kissed the other girl.

The kiss was innocent for a few seconds, but then Nina started to push her tongue into Fee's mouth. It made Fee moan a bit. Their tongues danced together, as if they were in some sort of rhythm. Nina then held Fee tightly as she continued to kiss her. Then, the pinkette's hands started to slowly move farther and farther down...

"Aaaaah!" Fee screamed in a squeaky voice as she broke the kiss and moved backwards, which caused her to fall off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Fee asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Nina innocently.

"I mean what were your hands doing?!" Fee asked.

"I didn't notice them doing anything." Nina said honestly.

"Oh my god!" Fee said. "You can't even-ugh!"

Fee then grabbed her phone as she ran out of the room and towards the bathroom. Nina followed her and met up with Mino, Yamato and Rin in the hallway.

"What was that scream?" Mino asked.

"It was Fee freaking out." Nina said.

"Can you tell Fee-chan that I'm sleepy and it needs to be quiet?" Rin asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"If she ever comes out of the bathroom." said the pinkette.

"What happened to her anyway?" Yamato asked.

"Who knows." Nina said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Fee was in the bathroom and was already trying to call someone on her phone.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up." Fee begged to the phone.

"Hello?" answered a very tired voice.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're awake, Yanase-san." Fee said with relief.

"Well...I am now at least." Yuu said. "Why are you calling so late anyway?"

"Well..." Fee started and then started to explain what had happened mere moments ago.

Fee then waited for a response and what she heard was laughter coming from the other end of the call.

"What's so funny?" Fee asked. "This is serious!"

"No, I just think you overreacted a little." Yanase said as he kept laughing.

"Overreacting? Her hands were headed to the no no zone and you think I'm overreacting?!" Fee asked annoyed. "Are you serious!?"

"Woah, calm down." Yuu said. "Maybe it was just an accident."

"I guess she did seem a bit confused." Fee said. "But what would you do if that happened to you? Lets say with...Mino-san."

"H-hey., don't flip this onto me!" Yanase exclaimed.

Fee smirked as she said "See, you probably would've reacted the exact same way."

"Whatever." Yanase said.

"You know, you pretty much know what's going on between me and Nina." Fee said. "So how about you tell me how things are going between you and Mino-san."

"Uhhhh...gotta go! Bye!" Yuu said as he hung up.

"Ha, and he thinks I'm funny." Fee said as she rolled her eyes.

However, Fee did sleep in the bathroom that night

* * *

 **Well, that's all I got for this chapter. Sorry if it was short.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm here. I have been super bored lately and it doesn't seem like anyone except me and my sister are doing anything to speed things up with unpacking. I mean seriously, at this rate I'll never get my bichon frise. It is all really starting to pass me off even more. Oh, and my bunk bed has just arrived, but no one is bringing in the box -.- I would do it if I could, but I don't want to risk breaking it.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was one afternoon that Fee was walking down the street with Yanase. They soon sat down to eat at a fast food place. Fee needed to talk to someone and Yuu was probably one of the people she trusted the most so far.

"So, now can you tell me why you needed to talk?" Yuu asked.

"I think I've lost it, Yanase-san." Fee said. "I honestly believe it."

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"I don't know what to do about Nina." Fee said. "Ever since we first kissed in that restaurant, I keep thinking about her. And now that we are giving whatever 'this' is a shot, it's gotten worse. She won't get out of my head."

"Haven't you ever liked someone before?" Yanase asked.

"I told you before that I had." Fee said. "But this whole thing with Nina is making me rethink if I ever really did because I have never felt this...I don't even know!"

"Wow, seems like you really have it bad." Yuu said.

"The worse part is that I don't even have an example to go off of." Fee said.

"Why? Did your parents never show love towards each other?" Yanase asked.

"Oh, you don't know." Fee said. "I guess I never told you."

"About what?" Yuu asked.

"I'm an orphan." Fee said. "I've never had parents at all."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Yanase said.

"Don't be." said the teen. "From what I've heard, parents are too difficult to handle. In a way, I was kind of grateful that I didn't have a family...but..."

"But what?" asked the male.

"But I at least wished that someone would...love me." Fee said sadly. "When I was in the orphanage, there wasn't any adult that really paid attention to me. And as I grew older, I realized that my chances of getting adopted were shrinking...so I ran away. I've been living on my own ever since, but now I'm living with...you know."

Yuu reached across the table to grab the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry you had it so rough." Yuu said. "You didn't deserve for any of that to happen to you."

Fee smiled a small smile and said "Thank you...for saying that."

"You know I wish I could help you." Yanase said.

"There might be a way you can help me." The silverish haired girl said with a sly smile.

"Aaaaaand she's back." Yuu said. "What do you want?"

"I need an example, you are similar to me." Fee stated. "I need you to be my example."

"How?" Yuu asked.

"Well, the way that Nina and I went into this whole thing has been sort of...odd." Fee said. "The same thing goes for you and Mino-san. If you can show me how you can handle things with a calm attitude, then maybe I will be able to use the techniques you did in my situation."

"Wow, so you're using me as a test subject." Yanase said. "Can it get any worse?"

"I don't think it can for either of us." Fee said.

As Yanase was taking Fee back home, Fee suddenly said "I sure wish you could live with us."

"Huh?" asked Yuu at the girl's words.

"It's just that I feel very comfortable talking to you." Fee stated. "And judging by the fact that you worked together with the others on that one little scheme, they seem to like and trust you just as much as I do."

"Uhhh...I don't know what to say to that." Yanase said honestly.

"It's just something to think about." Fee said.

When they reached the door Fee knocked on it. Mino opened the door.

"I'm back." Fee said as she went in and went to join the other three in Yamato's room.

This left Mino and Yanase standing at the door.

"Hey, you want to come in?" Mino asked.

"Actually, I should be heading back." Yuu said as he started to leave.

Before he could, Mino grabbed him by his waist and kissed him. Yuu's eyes widened a bit, but then slowly closed. He found himself wrapping his arms around the taller man and kissing back. They were pretty much out in the open but neither seemed to care about that little fact.

When they ended the kiss, Mino said "You kissed back."

"Y-yeah." Yuu stuttered.

Mino then released him and said "See you tomorrow, Yuu."

Yanase blushed as he heard his first name being said.

"U-uh, bye." said the shorter man as he left.

When Yanase got back home, he thought about what Fee had said to him earlier.

"Living together..." He said to himself as he touched his lips. "...maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

* * *

 **Awwwww, isn't that sweet? Well, that's all I got for this chapter. Am I doing well? I honestly have no idea, my head is feeling awfully fuzzy. Speaking of which I should really go check on my guinea pigs.**

 **Again, SiH does not belong to me. I do own my characters, though.**

 **Please review if you can, you know if you have time. If you don't, then that is fine too.**

 **See ya later. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. Sorry that I'm posting so late, it's just that we went to Dave and Busters for most of the day and I didn't have time to write. By the way, I alone managed to get like 3000 ticket points while the rest of my family got like 800 each or something. I also won some stuff from the claw machine. And at the end, I ended up getting some cool drumsticks and a floating pen. It was a good day! :)**

 **Anyway, SiH does not belong to me. I own my original characters.**

 **Well here is the next chapter y'all have been waiting for.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Yuu was going to meet up with Mino today. After the talk he had with Fee about her needing an example and her saying...other certain things, he started to think about how to actually go about everything. So, he needed some help from someone that actually saw her and Nina more often.

Mino and Yanase met up at the park and sat on a bench.

"Hello Yanase." Mino greeted.

"Hi." Yuu said.

"You said that you needed to talk to me about something, right?" Mino asked.

"Yeah." Yanase said. "You've noticed that Fee and Nina are acting kind of...odd, right?"

"Well, yeah." Mino said. "When Fee's not around though, you would not believe how Nina acts."

"What does she do?" Yuu asked.

Mino thought back as he started "Well..."

 _Flashback_

 _It was time for dinner and Mino had called the kids to eat, however, only two of them came to the table._

 _"Where is Nina?" Mino asked._

 _The two kids looked at each other before pointing to the living room._

 _Mino went in and saw...very strange mannerisms from Nina. She had on a sock puppet and was talking to it, smiling all the while._

 _"Hey Socky, does Fee hate me?" Nina asked the sock._

 _"Oh, I don't know." said Nina as she spoke for the sock. "How would you feel if someone suddenly moved their hands towards your..."_

 _"Okay okay, I get it!" Nina exclaimed. "I'm a horrible person! Just tell it to me straight, Socky!"_

 _Mino just decided to leave her alone, because the sight itself was a bit disturbing._

 _End of Flashback_

"She was talking to a sock?" Yanase questioned.

"Yep." Mino said.

"Well as the adults, we should help them to get through...whatever all 'that' is." Yuu said. "Or else, I'm going to be kept up every night by Fee's constant phone calls."

"So...what exactly do we do?" Mino asked.

"Well, Fee said that she needs an example to go off of to know what to do." Yanase explained. "And for better or worse, she chose me as her example."

"Aaaaaw, well that was sweet of her." Mino said with a smile.

"Technically, you are also an example because she needs help with whatever she and Nina are by comparing it to whatever you and I am." Yuu said.

"So...how would you define what we are?" Mino asked as he kept smiling.

"Uhhhhhh..." was all that Yuu was able to get out because he did not know how to answer that question. He started blushing a bright red. It only got worse as more time went by as he tried to come up with something to say.

"I don't know." was what Yuu finally said.

"Well..." Mino started as he took the shorter male's hand in his. "Just know this. For some reason, I really care about you. It is something I'm not really able to explain well or express well. I've always been so focused on work, that I usually end up neglecting everyone I care about. And then I met you. Everytime I saw you, you were either frowning or had a neutral expression. For some reason, I wanted to make you smile. I wanted to take away the pain that you experienced and make you happy. I just didn't know how and I probably still don't know, but I will keep trying to understand this feeling...for you."

All of that had left Yuu completely speechless.

Millions of thoughts started racing through his mind, like "What was it with that long speech? Was all of that the definition of our relationship? Was that some sort of big confession?"

Yanase didn't notice until lots of tears started streaming down his face, but he was crying. He didn't know that anyone could ever say that to him. He felt really...happy and...something else, something warm and comforting...what could it be?

"I-I d-don't know w-what to s-say to that." Yuu said he cried tears of joy. "I r-really don't know what to s-say."

Mino hugged the crying man and rubbed his back.

"If you ever feel alone, sad or hurt, you can always come talk to me...Yuu." Mino said as he leaned back a bit to kiss the shorter male on he forehead.

"Thank you." Yanase whispered.

He really did feel happy.

Meanwhile, Fee was watching the two men from behind a tree. She was writing some information down in a little notepad.

"Feelings that are hard to express or explain." Fee repeated to herself. "That feeling...could they be talking about...love?"

* * *

 **That's all I got for now folks. How did I do? Not bad for someone that is about to drop dead and go to dreamland. I'll see if I can post another chapter a bit earlier tomorrow, but if not it will still be uploaded tomorrow...even if it is almost midnight.**

 **Again, SiH is not my property. I own my characters.**

 **See ya friends. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it is I, TheLittleEditor. I am back with another chapter for this story. Sorry that it is a bit late, but it was my uncle's birthday and we went to some really fancy restaurant without menus. I'm up for trying new things and all, but that was just unbelievable. I mean seriously, the reason I go to restaurants at all is to choose what I want to eat from a lot of choices. So my cousins, my sister and I suffered a confusing night with no dessert. Well...I had dessert when I got back along with my sister and my parents and my grandparents. Soooooo, yeah.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property. I only own my characters and my story ideas.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Nina, Yamato and Rin were all playing a board game in the living room while Fee sat alone in her and Nina's bedroom. She felt as if she were trying to decipher some sort of secret code. She didn't really understand much when it came to matters of the heart after all, so to her it was as if she was being asked an impossible question.

Then Nina came in and said "Hey Fee! What you up to?"

"Just thinking some things over." Fee said. "Weren't you playing with Yamato and Rin?"

"Yeah, but I took a break 'cause I wanted to come talk to you." said the pinkette as she sat next to the other teen. "So...what are you thinking about?"

Instead of answering, Fee just suddenly kissed Nina on the lips.

"What was that all about?" Nina asked with a smile.

"It's...a form of expression." Fee said. "I think it is what you do when you cannot explain a certain feeling."

"Oh, okay." Nina said. "Then, let me try."

Nina then leaned in and kissed Fee gently.

"Hmmm..." Fee started. "Nina, how would you define 'love'?"

"Well..." Nina started. "I think love is when you really care about someone. It's when you want to protect someone and make them happy. It is when you would do anything for that someone...even risk your own life for that someone."

"Wow." Fee said. "That's all kind of extreme."

"Well, so is love." Nina said. "Feelings that hold a lot of passion for someone, whether that passion is negative or positive, are the strongest feelings of all."

"It's hard for me to understand that." Fee said. "I think I have loved someone before, but now I'm starting to doubt it. Maybe it was just a little crush because my feelings never felt like...all of what you just said."

"Well, I don't know what to say to that." Nina said.

"It's just that...I've never been loved before, so maybe that's why I don't know how to love." Fee said.

"So, you're saying that if someone loves you, then you'll learn to love. Will that make you happy?" Nina asked.

"Maybe..." Fee whispered.

"Oh, in that case I need to tell you something really important." Nina said. "I have been thinking it over for a while, and after a long conversation with a sock, I think I'm completely sure."

"Oooookay..." Fee said a bit confused. "What is it?"

Nina took a deep breath and then she said "Fee... I love you!"

Fee's eyes widened. She started to blush a bright red.

"I-I'm sorry..." started the silverish haired girl. "I-I don't th-think I h-heard you right. C-could you r-repeat that p-please?"

"I said..." Nina started as she took Fee's hands in hers. "I love you, Fee."

"W-wow." Fee said. "I-I d-don't know w-what to s-say to that."

"You don't have to say anything." Nina said. "I just wanted to say it because I feel it very strongly and I just thought that...it might make you happy."

"Oh, okay." Fee said.

"Well..." Nina started as she stood up. "I guess I should leave you to figure things out. See ya later."

As Nina left the room, Fee picked up her phone and called a certain number.

Meanwhile at Marukawa, Yanase was pretty tired and was taking a short break in the break room. Then, he suddenly got a call. When he picked uphis phone, he was greeted by a loud scream.

"Yanase-san!" Fee screamed. "I need your help!"

"What happened?" Yuu asked in a tired voice.

"It's Nina..." Fee started. "She...confessed her love to me."

"Wait, really!?" Yanase asked. "Well, that was quick."

"I don't know what to do!" Fee said as she freaked out. "How do I respond to that!?"

"It depends." Yuu said. "How do you feel about Nina?"

"W-well..." Fee started. "She's nice. Very perky. A bit odd at times, but fun to be around."

"So, would you say that you...love her?" The male asked.

"I-I don't know." Fee said honestly. "I don't know much about love, so I don't really know what to do or say."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Yuu said. "Once you get your feelings in order, you'll be able to come up with a response."

"Oh, well...okay." Fee said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yanase said. "...but, could you try not to call me at work. You got lucky this time because I was taking a break, but if I would've been working, things probably wouldn't have gone so smoothly."

"Oh, okay." Fee said. "Bye."

"See ya." Yuu said before he hung up.

Fee then lied down in bed and thought to herself "How do I feel about Nina? Do I...love her?"

* * *

 **That's enough for this chapter. How am I doing?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya later friends. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo everyone, what is up with y'all? Sorry that this is late again, but let me tell you something. For days, I have been trying to catch a shiny Eevee on either Pokemon X or Alpha Sapphire. I finally managed to do it on Alpha Sapphire after I chained about forty Eevees. It was hard, but I did it and then I evolved it into Sylveon just like I wanted to. Also, I won an online battle. I have an amazing team that I always use for those battles. It's made up of a Mew, a Dragonite, a Florges, a Charizard, a Greninja and a Lucario. They are all s** **uper badass.**

 **Anyway as you all know, SiH is not mine. You also know that my characters are mine.**

 **Well, lets get on with this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It was another normal day. Like a lot of times, Fee was not in the house because she was meeting up with Yanase again. Although, Nina was not playing with Yamato and Rin like usual. The pinkette was laying on her and Fee's bed. She was just thinking about what she had said to Fee.

Then, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Nina said.

Mino walked in and asked "Are you okay?"

"If I'm being honest...no." Nina said. "I might need to see a psychologist. I've gone insane."

Mino sat down at the edge of the bed and asked "Okay, what happened?"

Nina sat up and said "I said something to Fee...and I don't know how she's taking it."

"Oh, you mean the fact that you told her you loved her?" Mino asked.

"How did yo-Mino-san, are you psychic?" Nina asked.

"No, it's just that a little birdie told me about what happened." Mino said with a laugh.

"Was it Yanase-san?" The teen asked.

"Yep." Mino said. "And according to him, Fee is just as confused as you are."

"It's just..." Nina started. "That ever since I met Fee, I've started feeling such are wide range of emotions. For most of my life, all I've ever felt was happiness, but now I'm starting to feel fear, love, and even...sadness. It's getting harder to keep a smile on my face all the time."

"What do you mean?" Mino asked. "I just thought that you were always happy."

"Well, now I'm starting to question if I ever was." Nina said. "The truth is...that I've just been smiling for so long that I guess I just made myself believe I was happy."

"Nina, why do you push yourself so hard?" Mino asked.

"Well when I was little, I did it because I was a child that was oblivious to everything..." Nina started. "...but about five years ago, I started doing it for Rin."

"You smile for your sister? I guess that makes more sense." Mino said.

"It's just that she was a little more mature than I was and she started to notice all the unhappiness around us, so I kept faking a smile because I didn't want to see her upset." Nina said. "Our parents never really took care of her, so I had to be her mother. I guess I was in so deep that I lost myself and forgot about my feelings."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Nina." Mino said. "At least you focused on someone rather than something."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"I was married before..." Mino started. "However, I later got into a divorce because I was so focused on my work. Even when I was given a second chance with Yamato, another chance to actually pay attention to someone, I made him feel like he was in my way."

"Is that why you're very cautious with your relationship with Yanase-san?" Nina asked.

Mino sighed and said "...I guess so."

Nina didn't know what else to do, so she hugged the older male.

"I guess we've both neglected our true feelings on about everything, huh?" Nina asked.

Mino hugged the girl back and said "I guess we have."

Nina then got a phone call, so she picked up her phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Nina answered.

"Hey, could you meet me at the park?" Fee asked from the other end.

"Sure." Nina said happily. "I'll be there in a bit.

She then hung up.

"I need to go meet Fee at the park." Nina said to Mino.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Mino said.

Before Nina left, she said "Oh, and Mino-san...I think you should just let your true feelings show completely. Not just to Yanase-san, but to everyone...maybe you should try with Yamato."

Mino then sat there and thought things over for a while. He then went to look for the young boy.

Yamato was in his room playing a card game with Rin.

Then, Mino suddenly came in.

"Hey, Mino-san!" Rin said happily.

"Hey, what's up?" Yamato asked.

Mino didn't say anything, he just got down to the boy's level and hugged him.

"Uhhhh..." was all that Yamato managed to utter.

"I'm sorry." Mino whispered.

"W-what?" Yamato asked.

"I'm sorry for every time I made you feel like you were in the way." Mino said. "I'm truly sorry...Yamato."

Yamato didn't really know what to do at this point, he was crying a little. He just hugged the man back and said "It's okay."

Rin just looked at them and said "Well...this is awkward."

Before she could react, the two males pulled her into the hug.

"I feel...safe...and warm." Rin thought to herself. "I've never been in this kind of hug before...it's nice."

* * *

 **That's all I got for this chapter folks. Liked it? Loved it?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys, it is TheLittleEditor here and I am back with another chapter for this story. By the way, my back is totally killing me right now. I feel like a sharp pain in my back right under my right shoulder. So, it really is not a good idea for me to be in the position I'm in right now. My Goodness, it really hurts and I've already taken some advil. My mom said twenty minutes...It has been twenty minutes and still...OW!**

 **Anyway, as you all know, SiH is not mine. My characters are mine because...they are.**

 **Well, here is are reno ther chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It was a nice day out, so Fee decided to once again meet up with Yanase. She had already taken his advice to hang out with Nina more because she had called the pinkette to meet her at the park before, but things were so...awkward between them.

The silverish haired teen was sitting on a park bench waiting for the older male. When she could see him, she waved at him to signal where she was.

"Hey Yanase-san." Fee greeted. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." Yuu said. "The real question is 'how are you doing'?"

"Fine...and not fine." Fee said. "I just don't know what to do."

"Wait, didn't you say that you hung out with Nina, what happened?" Yanase asked.

"Well..." Fee started.

 _Flashback_

 _Fee was waiting in the park for Nina. She asked Yanase what she should do and he said to try to spend more time with Nina. So that was what she was trying to do._

 _"Hey Fee!" Nina called out as she approached the other girl. "What's up?"_

 _"Oh hey." Fee said. "I just wanted to...you know...hang out."_

 _"Oh, okay!" Nina said happily._

 _Then, there was a silence, a very awkward silence._

 _"So..." Fee started. "I notice that you're...a bit taller than me."_

 _"I was always taller." Nina said with a smile._

 _"R-right..." Fee said._

 _Silence again._

 _"Maybe...we should go hang out with Yamato and Rin." Fee said._

 _"Okay." Nina said._

 _They both walked back home._

 _End of Flashback_

"I notice that you're a bit taller than me? Really?" Yanase asked as he tried not to laugh.

"Well I didn't know what to say!" Fee argued. "Besides, I never really noticed it that much."

"So, what's your next move?" Yuu asked.

"Well, I did some online research and it said that two people need to bond in a 'special' way to be a little less awkward...or it could just make things more awkward." Fee said.

"Fee...don't tell me you're talking about-" Yuu started, but didn't get to finish.

"You know the..." Fee said and then she made a little gesture with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, aren't you a bit...young?" Yanase asked.

"First of all, in this day and age, how old I am does not matter. Secondly, Nina and I are both girls so nothing to worry about. And finally, it could make things less awkward." Fee explained. "Which reminds me, I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?" Yuu asked.

"Have you and Mino-san...done it?" Fee asked.

Yanase tried his best to stop himself from blushing at the question, but failed.

"What the fuck!?" Yuu asked. "Are you seriously asking me that!?"

"Yeah." Fee asked. "So...have you?"

"No, we haven't!" Yuu said as he tried to calm down, but also failed to do so.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Fee said. "I mean, you both are male after all. According to my research...ehh, whatever."

"Maybe you should quit the research a bit." Yuu said. "You'll end up knowing some weird shit if you keep on researching on everything."

"Whatever." the teen said. "Anyway, I've got another question."

"Oh no." Yanase said.

"Do you...want to do it with Mino-san?" Fee asked.

"Oh my gosh, can you stop asking the most insane and embarrassing questions?!" Yuu pleaded.

"Well...?" Fee asked.

Yuu thought for a minute and said "I don't know...m-maybe..."

"Well, maybe I can help you." Fee suggested.

"Is this another one of your crazy plans?" Yanase asked.

"No, this one is more subtle." Fee stated. "The craziness of each plan decreases over time, it's all part of one huge plan. It would be too complicated for you to try to understand it all."

"Ooookay...so what is the plan?" Yuu asked.

"You've had you're heart broken before, right?" Fee asked.

"Y-yeah, so what?" Yuu asked.

"You just need to express all of those feelings of pain to Mino-san." Fee said.

"You have got to be kidding." Yanase said. "Are you serious?"

"Look, I know that it's hard, but to let someone truly in, you must show them every part of you...even the broken parts." Fee explained. Then she came to a realization. "That is exactly what I need to do."

"What?" Yuu questioned.

"Yanase-san..." Fee started. "No matter what, we have to show the ones we love how broken we really are. It is the only way to get rid of all of the awkwardness, all of the pain, and all of the confusion. Do you understand?"

"I think...I do." Yanase said. "Okay lets do it!"

"It's a plan!" Fee said.

So they walked to the house, ready to reveal the truth.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. I hope I did okay. By the way, I don't think I'll be able to post a new chapter tomorrow because my cousins are coming over and they are staying over for are sleep over. I'll upload the next day, though. Okay? I hope my back pains are gone by then.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out bros :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys, TheLittleEditor is back. Oh, and very funny story here. Remember how I said that I wouldn't be able to upload another chapter because my cousins were coming over, well I wouldn't have been able to upload a chapter anyway because the Internet was down. HAHAHAHAhahaha...okay, maybe it wasn't that funny, but you get the idea. Oh, and I want to thank Loverofcreepythings for following AND favoriting this story. Thank you so much, you are awesome.**

 **Anyway...SiH is not my property. I own my characters. You know, the usual disclaimer.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Yanase and Fee soon arrived at Mino's place and to their surprise, it was pretty late because the sun was starting to set. It was also getting pretty cloudy, although the sky was a bit darker than usual.

Once they were inside, Fee ran to go and look for Nina. This left Yuu alone, so he went to go look for Mino. He found the man in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh, hello Yanase." Mino greeted with a smile. "I think it's been a while since you came to visit."

"Has it really been that long?" Yuu asked with a light chuckle.

"It sure feels like it." Mino said. "So...would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Ummm...sure." Yanase said.

"Well, I guess I should finish up cooking then." Mino said.

"Would you like some help?" The shorter male asked.

"Sure." Mino said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Fee was still looking for Nina, it was as if the girl were hiding somewhere. In fact, she didn't see Yamato or Rin anywhere either. She kept looking and she eventually found Yamato, he was crawling out from under his bed.

"Kid, what the heck are you doing under there?" Fee asked.

"Oh, hi Fee." Yamato said. "I was just looking for Rin and Nina. We're playing hide and seek."

"Oh, that makes sense." Fee said. "I thought that they were kidnapped or something."

Yamato looked at her a bit confused.

"Hey, it could happen." Fee said. "I'm just saying, you have to be prepared for every possible situation."

"Ooookaaay..." Yamato said. No matter how hard he tried, he could never understand why Nina, Fee and Rin acted like they were spies or something. To him, as long as they were all good friends, he didn't mind.

"Anyway..." Fee started. "I really need to talk to Nina."

"Well, if we both look then we'll have a better shot at finding them." Yamato stated.

So, they both started to look for Nina and Rin. Fee eventually found Rin hiding behind the shower curtains, but Nina was still missing.

"Where the hell is that pinkette?" Fee asked.

"I honestly did not see where she went." Rin said.

"We checked everywhere..." Yamato started. "...except...the closets."

"Are you kidding me?!" Fee exclaimed. "In the hide and seek rule book, that is like the first place it says you should check."

"Wait...there is a hide and seek rule book?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it's called common sense." Fee said. "Lets just go check the closets."

They checked all the closets and then they finally checked Yamato's.

"Hello?" Rin called out. "Nina-chan, are you there?"

Nina then came out from a pile of clothes that were in the closet.

"Thank goodness you guys finally found me." Nina said. "It was getting hard to breathe in there."

"Well, we found you." Fee said. "Anyway, I needed to talk to you abou-"

At that moment, they were called to eat dinner.

Fee was cursing internally, but she was also a bit relieved. Also, she couldn't talk about important stuff on an empty stomach.

Dinner was quiet for the most part. After it was done, all the kids went to Yamato's room. This left Mino and Yanase alone.

"Well..." Yanase started. "I better...get going..."

At this point, Yuu had lost all of the confidence that he had earlier and had decided to leave. Then, suddenly...

BOOM

...there was the sound of thunder. And then a scream.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rin screamed as she ran into the room and grabbed hold of the first thing she could, which just happened to be Yanase's leg.

"What in the name of all that is filled with joy was that?!" Rin asked.

"That was thunder." Mino said.

"Haven't you ever heard it?" Yuu asked.

"I don't think so." Rin said. "It sounds so angry."

Mino looked out the window and said "It sure is raining pretty hard out there. Yanase, I don't think it would be a smart idea to go back home right now."

At that moment, the other three came in.

"Wait..." Yamato started. "You wanted to go back home in this weather. Please don't Yanase-san, it's too dangerous."

"I agree." Nina said.

"Yeah, besides..." Fee started. "I think it would be better for you to stay here."

"Yanase-san is sleeping over? Yay!" Rin said excitedly as she let go of the man's leg.

She then ran off and the other three followed her.

"Well, I guess I'm staying." Yuu said.

"I can lend you some clothes to sleep in." Mino said.

"Thanks." Yanase said. "I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch then."

"You know, my bed is pretty big..." Mino started. "You can sleep in there with me if you want to."

"W-what?!" Yanase asked as he started to blush.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Mino said.

"...No...I'll do it..." Yuu whispered.

"Okay, then I'll go find you some clothes." Mino said as he left.

Yanase stood there as he thought to himself "I've doomed myself."

* * *

 **That is that for this chapter. And I'm feeling tired.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys, I am back with another chapter for the story. I just recently downloaded Pokemon Yellow on my Nintendo 3DS by the way, so I have been playing that. I already know what I want my final team to be composed of. I want it to be a Pikachu, a Nidoqueen, a Venasaur, a Charizard, a Blastoise and a Dragonite. He last one is going to be hard to find, but I am determined to have that dragon! Although...I still have a long way to go, I mean I only have one badge right now. I'll probably finish the game either tomorrow or the day after because it usually takes me two to threel days to finish a Pokemon game.**

 **Oh , and WARNING because M rated content ahead. Lock your doors peeps.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters, however, do belong to me.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

As Yanase laid in bed with Mino, he was more silent than a mouse. He did not know what to do in this situation, and also he was just a bit nervous (more like a lot). So he just laid there, back to back with Mino.

"Are you okay?" Mino asked.

"Y-yeah..." Yuu whispered. He tried to stop the blushing that was starting on his cheeks, but he couldn't that well.

Yanase was then starting to remember what Fee had told him.

"Should I talk to him about it now?" Yuu thought to himself. "Would it be too awkward? I don't even know."

"...uummmm...Mino...are you awake?" Yanase asked in a whisper voice.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Mino responded. "Is something wrong?"

"You know that I got my heart broken, right?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, I know about that." Mino said.

"Well..." Yanase started. "Why did you want to make me smile when I was depressed about that?"

Mino thought for a bit before he said "I don't really know, I guess I just thought that...you didn't deserve it."

"Huh?" Yuu questioned.

"You didn't deserve that pain." Mino said. "So, I wanted to make you smile. I guess I started caring for you more and more along the way."

"Even if I'm broken?" Yanase asked.

"What?" Mino asked as he turned the other way.

Yuu did the same, so now the two males were facing each other.

Yanase took a deep breath and said "I feel broken. I was rejected and it really hurt me. I haven't tried falling in love after that incident, but then you came along and...know I feel so confused. I don't know what to do...I just don't want to go through that pain again."

Mino took one of Yuu's hands and brought it to his lips so he could place a gentle kiss on it.

"I know that telling me all of that was hard for you..." Mino started. "I know that you're hurting. I know you think that if you mess up once, you should just give up...but, you shouldn't. Remember, there is always a second chance."

"Are you sure that I can find someone that...loves me?" Yanase asked.

"Yuu..." Mino whispered. "I love you."

Yanase's eyes widened.

"I've heard him say sweet and almost romantic things to me before, but now he is just flat out telling me that... he loves me." Yuu thought to himself.

Mino then kissed Yanase passionately.

Yuu moaned a bit into the kiss. He didn't know what to do anymore, his mind had gone fuzzy and he was really starting to enjoy the kiss.

Mino then slipped his tongue into the shorter male's mouth, which made Yanase moan a bit more.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Mino started to slide down Yuu's pants. However, Yanase did not protest. Yuu just wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck.

As they kissed, Mino reached his hand into Yanase's boxers and started rubbing his member. Yanase moaned once again, although this time it was louder than the other times.

Yuu tugged at Mino's shirt a bit as if trying to tell him to take it off, which Mino did willingly.

Yanase moved his hands towards Mino's chest and started to feel the man's chest. For some reason, he felt...really safe and comfortable.

Seeing that Yuu didn't feel so nervous, Mino took off the shorter male's boxers. He also took of Yanase's shirt afterwards. He then lowered his head and started to suck on one of Yuu's nipples.

Yanase moaned as he whispered "...feels...so...nice..."

Mino then moved back up and kissed Yuu again. The taller man also started to remove the last articles of clothing he was wearing. As he kept kissing the shorter male, he inserted one of his fingers into Yanase's entrance.

Yuu moaned as he started to blush a bit.

Mino then inserted a second and then a third finger while massaging Yanase's member. All of this caused Yuu to release in Mino's hand. The shorter male was breathing heavily at this point.

"Are you...going...to..." Yuu started to ask.

"Do you want me to?" Mino asked.

"...yes..." Yanase whispered.

So, Mino positioned himself in front of Yuu's entrance and slowly went in. Yanase felt a bit of pain, but it soon subsided.

"Are you okay?" Mino asked.

Yuu nodded.

With that, Mino slowly moved in and out of the shorter male. They both were breathing heavily at this point.

Mino soon released inside of Yanase and the shorter male released on the taller one's chest.

Yuu looked up at Mino...and he smiled.

"...I...I...l-love you...Kanade..." Yanase whispered. He was truly happy.

As for Mino, he hugged Yuu tightly. He was so happy that he had finally made the male smile.

They both then fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

 **Well, that's enough for this chapter. How was it?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo guys, what is up? I was going to write earlier, but my cousins appeared. My mom did not tell me this. Also, Pokemon yellow is going to take me longer to finish because it is kind of confusing in some parts. I forgot that video games get easier as time goes by...I really need to find the middle ground. When I had Soul Silver, it was easy, but had some challenging parts. But Pokemon X didn't take me that long. I hope Pokemon Sun and Moon are a bit more challenging.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well here is another chapter. Oh and M rated ahead because if you guys recall last chapter, then think of this one as what was going on with Nina and Fee during that moment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Fee was laying in bed and was facing a sleeping pinkette's face.

"I really want to tell her..." Fee thought to herself. "I want to tell her that I've always been broken and that I..."

Fee was snapped out of her thoughts by a soft giggle. Nina was still asleep, though.

"Even in her dreams, she is happy." Fee thought to herself. "I'm a bit jealous."

Fee moved her hand to Nina's right cheek. It was soft, even the star on her cheek was soft.

"The star is black...and yet, it looks just as shiny and happy as Nina does. It doesn't look depressing, unlike other dark things." Fee thought.

Fee caressed the pinkette's cheek, which cause Nina to hum in delight. Fee couldn't resist anymore, she leaned in and kissed the girl. It was a soft kiss. She soon felt herself being kissed back. She was then pushed down onto the bed.

Nina stopped the kiss and asked "Why...why are you playing with my feelings?"

"What?" Fee asked.

For the first time, Fee saw Nina frowning...and crying.

"I told you that I loved you..." Nina started. "And yet you're so nonchalant about it. It's like you don't even care. I know that you've had it rough...and I hate that I'm being so selfish. I shouldn't be asking for your love because I know how hard it is for you. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

Fee was speechless. She did not know how to respond to...whatever that was.

Nina got off of Fee and said "I'm sorry...for everything."

"Don't be..." Fee whispered. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why?" Nina asked.

Fee hugged Nina tightly and said "I was so wrapped up with my own problems, that I neglected the possibility that you could be hurting just as much as I am."

"Why are you hurting?" Nina asked as she hugged the girl back.

"Because I...love you..." Fee said. "And I've never loved anyone before. Unlike other people, I've always been broken and unwanted, I started out horribly in life. I'm like the total opposite of someone as happy and perky as you."

Nina sighed and said "Actually...we're not that different. My parents always acted like Rin and I never existed, remember? So in reality, I'm just as broken and unwanted as you. We might seem different, but deep down...we're the same."

Fee realized that Nina was right. Then, the silverish haired teen knew what she had to do. She pulled Nina down on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?" Nina asked.

"I want us to make love." Fee said.

"What?" Nina asked confused.

"You don't want to?" Fee asked.

"Well...I do...it's just that I'm surprised that you want to." Nina said.

"Please..." Fee started with a blush "...show me you love me..."

With that, Nina kissed the silverish haired teen. Their tongues danced together, as if they were meant for each other.

Nina started to take off Fee's shirt. The shorter girl started to take off the pinkette's shirt as well. Neither of them was wearing a bra, so that eliminated one article of clothing.

Nina then decided to lean down and suck on one of Fee's nipples. This made the shorter teen moan with pleasure.

Fee then put her hand into Nina's pants and started feeling the girl's entrance through her underwear, which made Nina moan a little.

Fee then went to try and take off Nina's pants, but was having a bit of trouble.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just took off the rest of our clothes now?" Nina asked.

"Well...I guess, but usually they just come off while we're going through the motions." Fee stated.

Nina decided to ignore that comment by taking off Fee's pants with one quick motion. She also took off her pants with another quick motion.

"See...it's faster." Nina pointed out with a smile.

"If that's how you want to do it...then okay." Fee said as she took off her last piece of clothing.

Nina saw this and did the same.

Nina then took one else of her fingers and put it into Fee's entrance. Fee copied the pinkette's action and she put one of her fingers into Nina. Both girls pushed in and out in sync and they both were moaning at this point.

Nina then decided to push her entrance a bit closer to Fee's and rub up against it. The two teens continued these actions until they finally released.

Then, they both were laying beside each other and panting.

"...I'm...tired..." Nina said.

"...Me...too..." Fee said.

Nina then reached over and hugged Fee tightly.

"I love you, Fee." Nina said.

"I love you too, Nina." Fee said as she hugged the other girl back.

Meanwhile, Rin was holding some earmuffs that she had put on Yamato in place.

"I hope he didn't hear anything." Rin said to herself. "If he did, then I just need to come up with an excuse for what it was."

* * *

 **Poor Rin, she was protecting Yamato from hearing...things.**

 **Again, SiH is not my property. My characters are, however.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out friends :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys I am back. Man, let me just tell you that Pokemon Yellow is no walk in the park I mean...wooooooo! I am so confused, but I still love to play it.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are mine.**

 **Well, here is another chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The next morning when everyone woke up, they were all a bit tired. Except for Yamato.

Mino and Yanase were sitting on the couch, trying not to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Nina was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling and Fee was just sitting next to her trying to keep her eyes open. Rin on the other hand, was asleep on the floor.

"Didn't any of you sleep?" Yamato asked. "I slept better than ever. Plus, I woke up wearing some very comfy earmuffs."

"Good for you, kid." Fee said.

"Although..." Yamato started. "I still kinda did hear some odd noises."

This snapped everyone out of their tired zombie modes and even woke Rin up. Yanase and Fee both blushed a bright red, Nina hid her face in her hands, Mino laughed a bit and Rin just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"W-What did th-the noises s-sound like?" Yuu asked as he stuttered.

"Like...singing, I guess." Yamato said.

Nina took a deep breath and said "Well...you see...that noise was-"

"It was me!" Rin screamed loudly.

All eyes were now on the little girl.

"Uhhh...yeah." Rin said. "I was singing, while dancing...THE TANGO!"

"Oh, so that's why there was some movement." Yamato concluded.

Fee banged her head against the floor as she tried to stop her blushing.

"Don't you need two people for that dance?" Yamato asked.

"Well, you know what they say." Rin said. "To be as wild as a mango, you gotta do the solo singing midnight tango!"

"A mango?" Yanase questioned. "You were dancing in his room to be like a mango, why?"

"Mangos are delicious! That's why!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, okay then." Yamato said, although he knew something was up, but he decided to ignore it...for now.

Everyone else was sighing with relief on the inside.

"So, Yanase-san..." Fee started. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"You've said a lot of things, which one are you talking about?" Yuu asked.

"You know, the...living 'somewhere' situation." Fee said.

"What is she talking about?" Mino asked.

"Oh, it's kinda funny." Yanase said. "Fee wants me to live with you guys. Pretty crazy, right?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Rin exclaimed.

"Me too!" Nina said.

"I like the idea." Mino said with a smile.

Yuu was blushing very brightly at this point.

"You...you guys actually...like that idea?" Yanase asked.

"Well, you live alone, right?" Yamato asked.

"Well, yeah." Yuu said.

"Then you should live with all of us, then you won't be lonely anymore." Yamato said. "Then, you'll be really happy...just like my dad wanted you to be."

Yamato suddenly hugged Yanase as he said "No one should have to be lonely."

"So...you all really want me to stay?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah." Everyone else said.

"Then...I guess it's settled." Yanase said as he smiled.

So, Yanase was able to move in within a couple of days and was completely settled in. Now, everything seemed normal and peaceful.

One day while doing homework in their room, Fee remembered something.

"Hey Nina..." Fee started. "Weren't we here on some sort of mission?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's fine." Nina said. "The issue probably got solved already."

"Ummm...well, okay." Fee said as she continued working.

Meanwhile back in America, a blonde girl was pacing around in an office.

"I can't believe it." Feline said to herself. "I have sent countless recruits to go look for the girl and still nothing."

Sudddenly, a sixteen years old girl with red colored hair, brown eyes and white skin walked into the room.

"Hey Blondie, what up?" The red haired teen asked.

"Quiet Red, I'm panicking here." Feline said.

"You know, that would've been much more insulting if my name wasn't actually Red." Red said with a laugh.

"Didn't you hear me say that I'm panicking?" Feline asked.

"Are you still worried about Lucia?" Red asked. "That girl is like one of the toughest things on Earth, why are you so worried?"

"Because she hasn't come back and it's been too long." Feline explained. "Lucia usually doesn't take this long."

"Well, we're out of recruits to send to Japan." Red said. "Guess you'll just have to be patient and wait."

"No, we still have two more recruits left." Feline stated.

"What do you mean we ha-" Red stopped for a second. "Feline, you don't mean..."

"Yep, pack your bags 'cause we're going to Japan." Feline said.

"I can't. What about Harry?" Red asked. "He's five years old, he can't take care of himself."

"Your cousin Harold? Just bring him along." Feline said.

"But-bu-" Red started to say.

"No buts! We must take action." Feline said. "So prepare because I'm going to book us a flight."

"Fine." Red said as she started to leave the room. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry." Feline said. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

 **And that is the end of this story. But of course, there is another story that will follow this one so be on the look out. The story will be called Double Trifecta.**

 **Again, SiH is not my property. My characters do belong to me.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya later homies ;)**


End file.
